Runaway
by Shewhowrote
Summary: Karl/Anders SLASH  Anders is dead-set on destroying his phylactery and leaving the Circle, however with certain feelings for another certain Mage things get complicated.  Set before the happeings of Dragon Age: Awekening.


Karl/Anders

"Anders be reasonable! You know what they'll do if they find you!" Karl Thekla, Anders favorite teacher, hissed to him.

Anders hushed him and continued watching the Templar guard the thick door to the phylactery chamber around the corner. He whispered a spell under his breath, praying to the Maker, Andraste, his ancestors or anyone that would hear him, that the Templar didn't notice the use of magic.

The Templar suddenly started wobbling and braced himself against the wall just before he collapsed onto the floor with a loud crash.

Anders sneered at Karl, who's face had gone from worried to impressed.

"You already mastered the paralytic spell? I haven't even begin to teach you that."

Anders grinned even wider. He loved the look of sheer awe Karl used to give him when he managed even the smallest tasks.

They made sure no one had heard their little escapade and creeped up to the unconscious Templar on the cobble floor. Anders bent down to search the Templars pocket for the key to the door. After pulling out a large key with many details and adornments they made their way to the phylactery chamber.

As soon as they entered they were hit in the face with the icy air in the chamber. Their warm breaths turned to clouds, soaring to the roof. The chamber's walls were lined with shelves and cabinets, all loaded with phylacteries. Anders held his breath, he couldn't believe that he'd be out of this cursed tower in a matter of minutes.

As soon as the small vial containing his blood was smashed on the ground, the Templars wouldn't have a chance of finding him again.

Karl looked around while picking at hi fingernails, something he did as soon he got nervous. Anders had learned that a long time ago.

"Karl, stop fidgeting. You're going to pull your nails clean off." Anders walked up to him and gently pried his hands apart. Karl looked sheepishly at him with those sad brown eyes.

Anders was going to miss them.

He gently laid his freezing hand upon Karl's cheek. He buried his fingers in the dark stubble, that Karl so ferociously tried to grow into a full beard.

Karl laid his hand on top of Anders without speaking a word. They intwined their fingers and gently leaned against each others foreheads.

"I can't believe you're leaving Anders. Who'll be my endless source of entertainment?"

Anders chuckled lightly and brushed his nose against Karl's.

"Don't worry, Flora will certainly embarrass himself as soon as you enter the classroom tomorrow."

"Phineas." Karl corrected him, but Anders could see the smile creeping in the corner of his mouth. Anders smiled in return and leaned in to gently place his lips onto Karl's. The kiss was soft and gentle but still with a certain sense of demand.

Maker, he was going to miss Karl's lips. So incredibly soft, just like Karl himself.

Anders had never met a man just like him. Karl never judged anyone and he'd defend a stranger with his life, just because he felt he needed to. Also he was an excellent teacher and Mage.

The world needed more people like him.

Anders moved his other hand through Karl's shaggy brown hair and gently tugged. He felt Karl moan into the kiss and push himself closer to Anders. They backed up against the wall as the kiss turned more and more ferocious.

Karl pressed his leg in between Anders thighs, and ran his hand down his back. Anders gasped as he felt Karl's leg rubbing against his slowly growing erection. His hot breath rose in clouds towards the ceiling, his face flushed red as Karl's and traveled down his back to stroke his backside.

Anders began tugging at Karl's senior enchanter robes, Karl shuddered as Anders hands ghosted over his throbbing manhood, quickly undoing the laces of his underpants. Karl continued his escapades down Anders pants. Anders let out a squeal at the ice-cold hand that had entered his pants and was viciously massaging his cheeks.

Karl chuckled a little and continued all while gently blowing warm air on Anders rosy red ear.

Anders kissed Karl all the way from his lips, tracing his neck and collarbone, to his nipple which were rock hard.

Anders smirked.

"Hey Karl, is this because of the cold, or are you just happy to see me?"

Karl's face turned crimson, but he smiled and kissed Anders again, tongues swirling.

"Very happy." he answered while gently massaging Anders entrance entering his first finger inside.

Anders cried out at the intrusion. He's no virgin, but it's still no walk in the park. He felt his knees weaken and almost falter as Karl entered another finger, slowly scissoring them to make him relax for the coming event.

Anders had to brace himself against him not to fall onto the floor like the Templar. However he was under no spell, only Karl's touch that had gone from ice to fire. Anders couldn't hold back his moaning as Karl's third finger finally entered him completely.

"I wish I could go with you Anders." Karl spoke into the nape of his neck.

Karl couldn't begin to imagine how much Anders wanted that. He wanted to take Karl somewhere he and him could be free. Free of Templars, free to use magic, free to love.

But as Karl's phylactery was already under lock and key, escaping without leading the Templars right to them would be impossible. So he'd stay behind, like always he'd be the hero. The one who saves them all.

And Anders, he'd leave him behind. Leaving the best man he'd ever known to an eternity in imprisonment.

Anders felt the tears prick at the corner of his eyes, he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave him.

Karl could feel Anders shaking against his chest.

"Anders? Are you alright? Am I to rough?"

Anders shook his head. Karl rough? He almost scoffed.

He cleared his throat and looked up at Karl with glossy eyes.

"I can't. I can't do it Karl. I can't leave you behind. You're the only one I just can't be without, if I couldn't see you everyday I wouldn't be able to go on."

He continued ranting as Karl's worried face went soft and a gentle smile grazed his lips. He grabbed Anders chin and shut him up with the deepest, most amazing kiss Anders had ever experienced. Anders eyes went wide with shock as Karl's tongue danced with his.

When he pulled away, Anders was left breathless, just staring with his brown eyes smudged with tears.

Karl gently dried his tears with his thumb.

"Anders, don't let me stop you from living. Just thinking of you out of this place, living a real life, doing what you want and not what the Templars, the chantry or anybody else says makes me the happiest man in the world."

Anders shuddered, the tears on his cheeks had almost turned to ice in the cold room.

Karl continued.

"It will be hard to be apart from you. I always knew this love would take everything I had, and looking at you right know, I know, my life will never be the same." he paused.

"But all I need is for you to be free. All I want is your last kiss. If that happens, I am truly happy."

Anders dried his tears and leaned in an embrace that no one, not the chantry, not the Templars, nit anyone could break.

Anders rested his head on Karl's arm. Tangling his fingers in Karl's auburn chest hair. The cold was heavy on his naked skin, but nothing in the world could move him from this positions.

Karl laid on his back staring at the ceiling.

"We should get going. We've lingered far to long." Karl said sitting slowly up. Anders nodded and pulled his disheveled robes back into place.

"Let's cut the chain they got on you then." Karl said smiling, but Anders saw the sadness in his statement.

Anders could remember the day his phylactery was created. The Templars had roughly grabbed his arm and brought the scolding knife to his wrist.

The knife had been purified in a flame of Andraste to ensure that bloodmages wouldn't be able to use the bloods power. It had burned and stung as hell, and the pain didn't numb away for many many days. Even then, Karl had been there with his magic and healing smile.

There it was, the same bottle, looking as fragile as ever.

Anders hand shook as he reached out to grab the small vial. He glanced back at Karl who smiled, face full of encouragement. Anders swallowed and closed his eyes as his fingers, who were just ghosting over the cold surface of the vial, let go.

It seemed like an eternity for the vial to shatter against the cobble floor, but as soon as the phylactery was destroyed, Anders let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Karl smiled broadly and embraced Anders once again. Anders drew in breath after breath of Karl's scent, imprinting it in his memory.

Their embrace however was abruptly interrupted by the four Templars storming into the room, swords raised.

"Hold it right there mage!"

Anders felt all his hope shatter just like the small vial scattered on the cobble floor. The Templars grabbed him and pulled his arm behind his back, preparing to bind them together with rope made from the roots of "magebane".

One of the Templars walked up to Karl and shook his hand in a firm grasp.

"Good job catching this to-be apostate enchanter." Karl looked devastated towards Anders who was lying face down on the floor with two of the Templars on top of him.

He contained his horror and gently shook his hand back.

"Since his phylactery's been destroyed we'll have to obtain some new blood right now." he unsheathed a large golden knife from his belt and turned ominously towards the squirming Anders on the floor.

Karl was stricken with a certain determination. Anders was getting out of here, Karl would see to that.

Whatever it took.

Anders could see the gleaming of the knife approaching his tied back wrists. The constantly smoldering iron burned against his skin as the Templar made sure to leave as much burn damage as possible.

He barley had time to notice the sudden flash and the gurgling sound of the templar as he went down, face first to the floor. The other Templars got of Anders and drew Thierry swords, all in wain as Karl had cast a freezing spell before they had even turned around.

Anders gazed up at Karl with glazed eyes, the man had never looked more like the hero he was. He slowly rose up and met Karl's shouldering eyes.

"Karl, I can't believe you did tha…"

"You have to go Anders, there'll be more Templars here any second."

Karl interrupted him.

Anders opened his mouth to say something, but Karl stopped him by placing his hand over his mouth.

"Make sure, you do everything you wanted to do. Have a nice meal, meet a cute girl, ride a griffon." Karl smiled.

"Grffns ae extnt yu knw." Anders mumbled from underneath his hand. The smell of his skin was unbearable, the though of never smelling it again burned in his mind.

Karl smiled and gently kissed the topside of his hand Anders answered with kissing his palm.

"Don't let this barrier stop you, when I see you again, nothing will keep us apart." Karl said gently stroking Anders lips with his thumb before letting go. Anders gave him one last smile before turning around and dashing out of the phylactery chamber.


End file.
